Luna Enamorada
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Shaoran ha cometido un terrible error, y ahora Sakura tendra que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias.
1. Preludio

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Los derechos de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, este solo es un fanfictión.

**Pareja: **Yue y Sakura.

**Resumen: **Sakura se encuentra con el corazón destrozado, y ahora tendrá que aprender a vivir una nueva vida.

*****Luna enamorada*****

Autor: Mireya Humbolt

**Preludio**

"**Por favor, déjame amarte en silencio" **

Siguió caminando, su cuerpo se movía sin poderlo evitar, conocía el camino de memoria, podía recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados, es mas lo estaba haciendo, aun en este momento le costaba respirar, sus músculos tensos por la emoción?, pero cual?, la de verle?, la de escucharle?, sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus uñas rompieron la piel de su palma, tenia que controlarse.

Su cuerpo seguía oculto en las sombras, y la poca luz de la luna sin lugar a duda era su aliada pues no le había delatado, nadie le había descubierto, no al menos hasta el momento, pero y si llegaban a verle?, alguien creería que le habían visto?, negó suavemente con la cabeza dejando de sus largos cabellos se movieran como si tuvieran vida propia, sus ojos se centraron en la calle, tan fría, tan solitaria, como el.

Dejo que su espalda quedara recargada contra la corteza del árbol, no tenia que ver el cielo para saber la hora, sabia muy bien que no tardaría en llegar, lo podía sentir, lo percibía en cada fibra de su ser, su pálido rostro no dejo ver ninguna emoción, pero por dentro no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sola idea de estar tan cerca, de respirar el mismo aire, el solo pensar en su presencia causaba un choque de emociones que aun no podía describir y no quería investigar, por el momento se conformaba con experimentarlas.

No necesitaba ver el final de la calle para sabor que se acercaba, menos abrir sus ojos para ver su figura, percibía la fragancia que se combinaba con el olor de su piel y el perfume que le había regalado, recordaba perfectamente el temblor en sus manos al darse cuenta que su regalo era usado prácticamente a diario, **"Es mi favorito"** le había escuchado pronunciar en una conversación con su mejor amiga, no, no necesitaba abrir sus ojos para saber que tan cerca estaba, simplemente lo sabia, como siempre.

El ruido de sus zapatillas le hizo estremecer, aun no podía comprender como alguien podía caminar con tanta elegancia, tanto porte, tanta inocencia sobre este mundo, por que el sabia que era la criatura mas pura e inocente que había conocido, podía recordar cada una de las veces que la había tomado en sus brazos para protegerle, la forma de su figura sobre cada una de esas extravagantes y hermosas prendas que eran diseñadas exclusivamente para ella, pero lo que mas recordaba era la calidez de ese cuerpo junto al suyo a través de la tela que siempre lo obligaban a aferrarse con desesperación, como si su vida misma dependiera de ese instante.

Su cuerpo una vez mas le traiciono y giro un poco su cabeza para ver como la luz de la luna y farolas tocaban su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa, sintió como los celos se empezaban a desplazar por su cuerpo, ellos no tenían ningún derecho a tocarle¡, nadie lo tenia¡, desgraciadamente ni el tenia derecho a posar su mirada sobre ella, y eso le dolía también, tenia tantos deseos de tocarle, al menos poder tomar su mano, pero sabia que no era posible, jamás lo seria.

La escucho saludar a su familia mientras la puerta se cerraba, ya no pudo evitar imaginarse el sabor de sus labios, seguramente el mas dulce néctar del mundo, o tal vez el elixir de la vida eterna, su puño golpeo con fuerza la corteza mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el piso presa de los espasmos de su cuerpo, sentía furia, deseo, pasión, celos, todo al mismo tiempo, pero lo mas inquietante era ese sentimiento de amor que crecía con cada instante, ese sentimiento que buscaba desesperadamente enterar o al menos sustituir con amistad, con lealtad, por que sabia que su amor no podía ser correspondido, por que el no tenia ese derecho, esa oportunidad nunca seria suya.

Sus manos ocultaron su rostro, así como las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, instintivamente se refugio en un rincón contra la pared buscando cobijo en las sombras, buscando olvidarla sin lograrlo, desde el primer momento en que había posado sus ojos en ella, supo que era diferente a cualquier otra, supo que ella era la elegida, sabia cual era su responsabilidad para con ella, pero eso poco le había importado a su corazón que gustoso se había entregado ante esa encantadora criatura.

Y es que lo intento, quiso ser ecuánime y justo, pero muy en el fondo sabia que no tenia salvación, y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitirlo, le amaba, la amaba intensamente, vivía solo para ella, la sola idea de poder estar cerca y mirarle era suficiente para llenarlo de alegría y hundirlo al mas profundo de los infiernos, por que ella era su musa, su diosa, su amada, ella era a quien el había jurado lealtad, pero también le había jurado amor eterno, desgraciadamente ella ya tenia alguien mas.

Recordó el brillo del anillo de compromiso en la mano de la joven, el cruel recordatorio a lo que jamás tendría derecho, sabia que jamás seria suya, jamás se vería reflejado en esas esmeraldas, ni probaría sus labios, sus manos no recorrerían las suaves líneas de su figura, y no escucharía su nombre ser pronunciado como en sus sueños, su mirada quedo fija en la luna que brillaba en el firmamento, pero su mente se encontraba una vez mas recordando cada detalle de su amada, la amante que le visitaba en sueños y le correspondía con la misma pasión.

No supo cuanto tiempo siguió en el piso evocando cada instante que había pasado a su lado, cada detalle de su presencia, mas cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a anunciar el nuevo día se levanto y empezó alejarse del lugar, sintió como su alma atormentada clamaba por estar a su lado, se alejo sin dejar rastro de su presencia, o al menos eso creyó.

En el interior una joven seguía dormida, soñando con unos brazos que le sujetaban con tanta ternura y amor, unos labios que murmuraban su nombre con devoción, soñando con la presencia de un hombre que no era su prometido, pero que ella amaba tanto que no podía evitar el dolor al verle partir de su lado, por que ella sabia que le amaba y muy en lo profundo de su corazón sabia también que ese hombre no era el mismo que le había dado la sortija que portaba en su mano.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Los derechos de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, este solo es un fanfictión.

**Pareja: **Yue y Sakura.

**Resumen: **Sakura se encuentra con el corazón destrozado, y ahora tendrá que aprender a vivir una nueva vida.

*****Luna enamorada*****

Autor: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo I**

"**Las mentiras pueden matar el alma"**

La mañana era hermosa pero algo le decía que no seria un buen día, Kero le estaba ayudando a peinarse, el pequeño guardián parecía algo triste los últimos días, parecía ocultarle algo, pero Kero no había querido decirle que era, solo Tomoyo lo sabia pero aunque el deseaba decirle a Sakura la verdad, el le había prometido a Tomoyo que no diría nada hasta que hablaran con Shaoran y cumpliría su promesa.

Cuando termino de ayudar a Sakura, le coloco un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo en su cabello.

**- Gracias Kero esta muy bonito. –** Sakura mantenía una sonrisa radiante y feliz

**- Solo quiero que seas feliz.** – Murmuró el guardián mientras tocaba uno de los rizos de su ama.

-**Y lo soy desde que volvió Azoran, lo soy… –** le aseguro la jovencita al depositar un beso en la frente de su fiel amigo-guardián **- mas que nunca.**

**- Si. – **contesto pero apenas fue audible la respuesta.

Sakura lo vio triste pero no quiso decir nada, ella creía que el estaba triste por que anoche no había podido traerle un postre.

**-No te preocupes Kero –** toco una de las orejitas con cariño **- te prometo que hoy en la noche te traeré un rico postre –** beso una de las pequeñas manitas de su guardián, para asegurarle sus palabras **- y si me es posible te traigo dos – **tomo con rapidez su mochila y le guiño un ojo **- Nos vemos.**

Sakura salio de su habitación dejando atrás a Kero muy pensativo.

**- Va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere –** murmuró el pequeño guardián **- y no quiero que ella sufra –** sus ojos fijos en el cielo azul oscuro **- además de que Touya se pondrá furioso, – **se poso en la cama abrazando un pedacito de la cobija de su ama **- no quiero ni pensar en como va a reaccionar – **sus ojos destellaron con furia contenida **- Ese mocoso me las va a pagar – **su voz se volvió un gruñido que a cualquiera hubiera ahuyentado, a pesar de su actual apariencia **- por lo que esta haciendo a Sakura.**

Kero no quiso pensar mas, lleva ya varios días preocupado y le costaba fingir delante de Sakura, decidió acostar se en la cama y dormir, sus sueños poblados por diferentes escenarios que lo único en común era una Sakura con el corazón y alma destrozados.

* * *

Sakura bajo las escaleras tarareando una canción, se veía muy feliz lo cual no cambio al llegar al comedor.

**- Buenos Días Mounstro –** anuncio Touya al verla en al marco de la puerta.

**-¡HERMANO¡ -** contesto la joven lanzándole una mirada de reproche, como siempre**, "Era de esperarse, nunca cambiara"**, asumió Sakura y mostrándole una sonrisa decidió no discutir, ya estaba acostumbrada, era la forma cariñosa con que la llamaría siempre su hermano **- Buenos Días Papa, Touya.**

Una sonrisa, una conversación mientras comían, todo para Sakura era normal, ninguno de ellos vio el cielo que con lentitud se iba oscureciendo, ninguno de ellos supo de las lagrimas que el fiel Guardián de las Cartas Sakura derramaba a solas en una fría habitación.

**- Nos vemos en la Tarde, Adiós.**

Fue el grito que escucho Touya al ver salir a su hermana, su corazón se estremeció sin saber el motivo, pero antes de que su padre o su hermano pudieran decir algo ella ya se había ido.

Llego en su bicicleta hasta donde siempre se encontraba con Shaoran, pero no lo encontró, por mas que espero el no llego **"últimamente tiene mucho trabajo de su Clan, bueno lo veré en el descanso",** de esa forma emprendió hacia la Escuela.

* * *

Mientras en un café Tomoyo se encontraba esperando a alguien.

- **Solo faltan 45 minutos para entrar a la escuela espero que no tarde en llegar.- **murmuro Tomoyo

**- Disculpa la tardanza pero tuve que avisar a mi trabajo que llegaría un poco tarde. Pero dime para que me citaste Tomoyo.**

Ella giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el sonriente Yuquito.

**- Es muy delicado, no se como empezar, es algo muy delicado que tiene que ver con Sakura y Shaoran. –** Tomoyo parecía nerviosa

**- ¡Algo le paso a Sakura o a Shaoran¡ -** Sus ojos brillaron con preocupación.

**- Yo diría que a Shaoran, pero si Sakura se entera va a sufrir mucho. **

Ella hizo una indicación para que Yuquito tomara asiento, lo cual hizo el joven pero se notaba preocupado y nervioso.

**- Pero de que estas hablando… -** pero Tomoyo no le permitió terminar

**- Necesito que Touya no se entere de esto, por favor.**

A el te extraño la petición de Tomoyo, parecía ser importante y tenia que ver con Shaoran, el sabia que ellos no se llevaban muy bien, además de que el asunto tenia que ver con Sakura, decidió acceder a la petición de Tomoyo.

**- Esta bien, no le diré nada a Touya.**

**- Gracias, no se como decírtelo pero quiero pedirte que hables con Shaoran, ya que el esta haciendo algo muy malo-** Tomoyo tomo aire necesitaba de la ayuda de Yuquito, ya que Shaoran no la había querido escuchar-** el esta saliendo con otra chica y Sakura no lo sabe.**

**- ¡Quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee!**

Yuquito necesito varios minutos para poder asimilarlo **"Shaoran engaña a Sakura" **no lo podía creer, pero se lo estaba diciendo Tomoyo y ella no le mentiría en algo tan serio.

**- Veras hace poco lo vi salir del cine con una chica.**

**- Pero eso no quiere decir que salga con ella, puede ser una a miga.**

- **En eso tienes razón, pero el la estaba besando** – Yuquito se tenso al escuchar las ultimas palabras **- Ya he estado investigando a la Joven –** le comunico mientras le daba un fólder con varia hojas, al principio aparecía una foto - **su nombre es Selene Masato, es de buena familia, cabello rubio, ojos azules, delgada, destaca en música, canto, literatura, y ciencias, gusta de comer bien y suele ser muy amigable con los chicos –** una extraña sensación se había instalado en el corazón de Yuquito una muy desagradable, la chica era sin lugar a dudas hermosa, **"Pero nunca como Sakura",** una vocecita le refuto **- muchos muchachos en la escuela la buscan, pero ella no les hace caso. Hace poco empezó a salir con Shaoran –** alcanzo a escuchar el suspiro de Tomoyo, pero no aparto la mirada de las hojas que hablaban de las costumbres y educación de la tal Selene **- aproximadamente desde hace una semana, y al parecer les gusta ir al teatro y al cine, no se esconden, toda la escuela lo sabe y todavía no le han llegado los rumores a Sakura, - **una pequeña pausa y percibió el tono preocupado y derrotado de Tomoyo **- pero no creo que tarden mucho.**

Pasaron unos 15 minutos que Yuquito se dedico a leer el contenido del Fólder, sin duda una joven brillante, pero nunca seria como Sakura.

**- No lo puedo creer-** murmuro al terminar de leer el expediente- **si Sakura de entera va a sufrir mucho-** tomo una de las fotos donde Shaoran y Selene estaban comiendo en un restaurante- **ella le quiere demasiado y no les va a creer hasta que lo vea ella misma** – de pronto encontró una foto donde estaban besándose- **pero ¡Como se atreve a hacerle esto a Sakura!**

**- Por favor, habla con el, yo ya lo intente pero no me escucha. Se que no se lo puedo pedir a Touya** – Ambos sabían lo que pasaría si Touya se enteraba- **tu sabes que es lo que ocurriría, Shaoran debe estar muy confundido pero aun así hay que intentar hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que Sakura se entere, sino después puede ser muy tarde.**

- **Tienes razón** - suspiro Yuquito con tristeza **-yo voy a hablar con el hoy mismo, no te preocupes.**

**- Gracias sabia que podía contar contigo Yuquito.**

Tomoyo le sonrió agradecida y se levanto para subir al auto que la esperaba y llevaría a la escuela.

**- Aun no lo puedo creer –** murmuro aun viendo el apasionado beso.

Yuquito se quedo en ese lugar varios minutos más, tratando de comprender los motivos de Shaoran para serle infiel a Sakura, pero no lograba encontrar alguno.

Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con el a la hora del descanso, **"Entre mas pronto mejor",** pero había otra persona que también había escuchado la conversación, Yue se encontraba sumamente molesto **"No lo puedo creer, como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi ama Sakura, no permitiré que la lastimen", **y sin comprender el motivo Yuquito sintió como la ira habría paso por su cuerpo, dejo escapar un suspiro lentamente, controlando sus emociones, el sabia que su otra personalidad era sumamente leal a Sakura y tendría que controlarse o podría haber graves repercusiones.

* * *

Sakura había llegado 5 minutos antes, suspiro aliviada, cuando entro en su salón se percato que como siempre en estos últimos días; todos se le quedaban viendo, ella se imagino que seria por el echo de que casi llegaba tarde, pues era la ultima, nunca llegaría a imaginar el verdadero motivo de esas miradas de tristeza y hasta compasión que algunos de lanzaban.

Se acerco a su pupitre y después de poner sus cosas, se acerco a Tomoyo que a diferencia de otros días se encontrara visiblemente preocupada.

**- Tomoyo te encuentras bien. –** La llamo pero al ver que no contestaba le toco el hombro – **Tomoyo.**

**- Que? –** Ella no se había dado cuenta a que hora había llegado Sakura e intento componen su error.- **Buenos días Sakura.**

**- Buenos días Tomoyo** – los hermosos ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los negros de su mejor amiga **- pero dime por que te encuentras preocupada.**

**- Est… oy bien Sakura.**

Mientras Tomoyo intentaba no preocupar a su amiga, otra chica se unió a la conversación.

**- Buenos días Tomoyo, Sakura**- Saludo Mako sin apartar vista de Sakura

**- Buenos días Mako.**

**- Buenos días.**

Tomoyo sintió un escalofrió y fijo su mirada en la recién llegada, rara vez habían cruzado palabras con la chica, así que le resulto raro que se acercara expresamente para poder saludarlas.

-**Otro poco y no llegas Sakura se te hizo tarde.**

A Sakura le apareció una pequeña gotita, no quería que supieran que si se le había hecho tarde por estar esperando a Shaoran. Aunque era de conocimiento de todos que ellos siempre llegaban juntos, excepto estos ultimo días.

**- Oye Sakura no llegaste con Shaoran.**

**- No, no lo he visto, esta mañana lo espere pero no llego-.** Las mejillas se tiñeron leve mente de color rojo.

**- Ah que raro pensé que había llegado contigo como lo vi hace rato con...**

**- Sakura hiciste la tarea de matemáticas –**irrumpió Tomoyo.

**- Si Tomoyo porque?**

Tomoyo no sabia que hacer, había interrumpido la conversación no muy educadamente, pero se había dado cuenta de la mirada maliciosa de Mako, ella quería decirle la verdad a Sakura, pero ella trataría de evitarlo al menos hasta que Yuquito hablara con Shaoran para decidir como decírselo a ella.

**- Ayúdame por favor no le entendí a unos problemas, por favor.**

**- Bien, disculpa Mako.**

**- Claro Sakura después hablamos, sin interrupciones.**

Sakura no había entendido el comentario pero Tomoyo si, Sakura ayudo a Tomoyo, después entro el Maestro y comenzaron las clases.

* * *

A la hora del Descanso decidió ir a buscar a Shaoran, hacia días que no lo veía, no sabía donde encontrarlo, lo busco por todas partes pero a todos los que le preguntaban le decían que no lo habían visto. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo mucho que le gustaba leer y se dirigió a la biblioteca a preguntar si lo habían visto.

**- Disculpe no ha visto a un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón.**

La Bibliotecaria pareció pensarlo unos momentos, mas sus ojos brillaron al recordar algo.

**- Si se acaba ir con su novia.**

**- Novia? –** Sakura pregunto algo confundida.

**- Si una muchacha muy bonita rubia de ojos azules, ella llego y lo saludo dándole un beso y se fueron muy abrazados. – **La bibliotecaria comento con amabilidad y algo de picardía.

Sakura no lo creía, no podía ser su Shaoran seguramente la mujer se había equivocado, por algún motivo su corazón le dolía; **"su novia de Shaoran soy yo"**. Pero no supo ni porque hablo obedeciendo a un impulso.

**- Hacia... donde se fueron. – **Su voz era firme pero sus manos empezaron a temblar.

**- Hacia allá. –** La mujer se percato de la palidez de la muchacha, pero antes de poder preguntarle si se sentía bien, la jovencita ya se había marchado.

Sakura no lo pensó, sus pies se movieron por si solos no los controlaba y tomaron el rumbo que la bibliotecaria le había indicado, sentía que a cada paso que daba su corazón latía mas rápido, algo muy dentro de ello le pedía regresar y olvidarlo todo, pero otra parte le pedía… exigía una explicación.

Cuando llego y dio vuelta al muro lo que vio la dejo petrificada "**No, no puede ser"** pensó, pero antes de poder salir corriendo sus pies se enraizaron en el lugar sin darle oportunidad de salir de esa pesadilla.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, le dolía, le estaba doliendo no solo el corazón, todo el cuerpo, o tal vez era su alma?, no lo sabia, no podía pensar en nada, solo podía contemplar esa escena.

* * *

En la casa de los Kinomoto, mas específicamente en el cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto una carta donde aparecía una niña con un hermoso corazón en sus brazos, empezó a cambiar, el suave brillo de la magia podía sentirse como un palpitar, un murmullo de llanto era apenas perceptible.

Las Cartas Sakura empezaron a elevarse suavemente alrededor, cada una respondiendo al llamado de su ama, cada una de ellas intentando proteger su alma y corazón, el poderoso Guardián de las Cartas Sakura empezó a agitarse en sueños al sentir el cambio en la magia de su Ama, pero le era imposible despertar del mundo de oscuridad en el cual se había visto envuelto.

* * *

Nota: Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mi maquina se descompuso y daño los archivos que tenia, gracias por su comprencion.

Feliz Año Nuevo.

Mireya Humbolt

"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor


End file.
